


Are we or aren't we?

by AxisTerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, kageyama questions if he and hinata are dating, mentions of tanka and nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisTerry/pseuds/AxisTerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some rumors floating around that Kageyama and Hinata are secretly dating. Kageyama firmly believes that they aren't, but begins to question if they are after giving it some more thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we or aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting anything. Also I'm the worst at grammer so there's probably all sorts of errors, I apologize in advance for that. Hope you enjoy!

It's not like they weren't friends, that part was pretty obvious, but were they really just friends? There had been rumors floating that there was something more going on between them. That was ridiculous though they were only friends. He'd let people know that on more than one occasion, but with the constant stares Kageyama himself began to wonder.

  
No that was just plain stupid, he was letting rumors get to his head. Just because him and Hinata ate lunch together, walked to practice together, sometimes stayed late after practice together, walked to the convenience store together, and met up in the morning didn't mean they were dating. Okay those were just some bad examples, but they were almost always arguing, though recently they didn't argue as often, and he definitely didn't argue with Hinata because he thought the shorter boy was cute when he got worked up like the rumors said. Okay maybe that was a little true, but they definitely weren't dating. Were they?

  
What other rumors were there? The one where they walked to school and home together. They didn't do that Hinata lived further than him, so they would meet and split up at Kageyama's street corner. Then there was the one where Hinata would purposefully forget his lunch to share with Kageyama. That was completely untrue, Hinata was just an over energetic dumbass who would forget his lunch when he ran out the door that morning and Kageyama would share with him because then the idiot wouldn't perform as well at practice if he hadn't eaten. The one about them arguing was just stupid too. Kageyama didn't pick fights with Hinata because he thought he was cute, he did it because the other was a complete dumbass the fact that he was cute when riled up was only a bonus.

  
Kageyama furrowed his brows irritated the more he thought about these rumors the more they sounded like him and Hinata actually were dating. However they didn't do other couple things though like holding hands (well there was that one time they went to a crowded mall and he held Hinata's hand so they wouldn't get seperated), they never hugged (except once or twice when Hinata got over excited when Kageyama said he'd set for him a little longer after practice), they didn't act all lovey dovey (at least he thought they didn't after all Hinata was always clinging or leaning on him even before they truly got along), and they definitely hadn't kissed he was 100 percent sure of that. But then that would mean 3 out of 4 things were still true.

  
The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day and Kageyama scrunched his face in irritation, everything seemed to point to the fact that they were indeed dating, but he had never actually asked Hinata out. Did it still count as dating since they acted like they were? Kageyama wondered if maybe there was some sort of dating limbo as he gathered his things. It was probably just better to ask the shorter boy on the way to practice. Kageyama found Hinata waiting patiently outside of his classroom. After a quick hello he started walking towards the gym and the shorter boy fell into stride with him. “Hinata can I ask you something?”

  
Hinata looked up giving a slightly puzzled look, “Sure what is it?”

  
“Are we dating?”

  
“HUH!?” The shorter boy stopped, a blush spreading over his face.

  
“Just answer the question and don't fall behind dumbass.” Kageyama said sternly as he continued walking.

  
“W-what made you want to ask that? Are you feeling well?” Hinata answered quickly catching up to the taller boy.

  
“Well I.... I was thinking about those rumors and.... well they kinda sound true.” Kageyama replied, his voice getting quieter with each pause as he felt his face heat up.

  
“What rumors?” Hinata asked.

  
“Are you fucking serious!? I knew you were a dumbass, but I didn't think you were that thick headed!! The rumors about... Well... Ugh forget I asked anything!!” Kageyama yelled face heating up even more as he stormed off down the hall. He was right the first time, they definitely weren't dating.

  
“Hey wait!” Hinata shouted running to catch up.

  
However Kageyama only sped up, there was no way he was waiting after that. He just wanted to get to the club room as quickly as possible. The sooner practice started, the sooner he could distract himself from thinking about his and Hinata's questionable relationship, and the sooner he could just sweep his growing feelings under the rug.

  
“I said wait!!” Hinata shouted jumping in front of the taller boy.

  
Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with the problem he was trying to get away from.

  
“What did you mean when asked if we were dating?” Hinata said firmly with a serious look on his face as he landed in front of Kageyama.

  
“I said to forget it. Let's just get to practice.” Kageyama answered quickly as he tried to move around the shorter boy.

  
“Did you want to date?” Hinata asked with the seriousness from before, but this time accompanied by a dark pink color spreading.

  
“W-WH-WHAT!?” Kageyama sputtered as he felt his face turning redder than before.

  
“THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ISN'T IT!? THAT'S WHY YOU ASKED RIGHT!?” Hinata yelled back as his face turned a matching shade of red.

  
“NO I ASKED BECAUSE THERE'S RUMORS ABOUT US THAT WE'RE SECRETLY DATING DUMBASS!!” Kageyama could feel anger begin to boil under his skin.

  
“WELL WHO CARES ABOUT RUMORS!?”

  
“I CARE BECAUSE THEY'RE NOT TRUE!!”

  
“WELL IF YOU KNOW THEY'RE NOT TRUE WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK!?”

  
“BECAUSE MAYBE A SMALL PART OF ME ACTUALLY WANTS THEM TO BE TRUE BECAUSE I LIKE YOU DUMBASS!!”

  
They both paused for a minute and Kageyama didn't think his face could get any redder. He really just wanted to just crawl into a hole and never leave. He really just couldn't believe that he said that out loud in the middle of the day at school. On top of that their faces were inches apart, when had they even gotten that close? Even though he was panicking on the inside and telling himself to back away Kageyama just kept inching his face forward, but Hinata wasn't pulling away, nor did the shorter boy seemed disgusted b him, so maybe this was okay? Maybe he was worrying about nothing and things would be fine. “What are you guys doing!?”

  
At the same time both Kageyama and Hinata jumped apart and whipped their heads to where the sound had come from to see Tanaka and Nishinoya standing together with giant grins on their faces.

  
“Daichi will get mad if you're late to practice.” Nishinoya called out in a teasing voice before they sauntered off laughing.

  
“W-we should p-probably get going.” Kageyama stuttered as he went to follow his senpais.

  
“Hang on!” Hinata said grabbing onto the taller boy's wrist.

  
Kageyama looked back and decided to listen, since things really couldn't get any worse he'd hear the shorter boy out.

  
“I-I really want those rumors to be true.” Hinata muttered.

  
“What?” Kageyama said incredulously, he wasn't sure if he heard the other boy correctly.

  
“I really want the rumors to be true too! So you should go out with me!” Hinata responded with more determination.

  
Nope Kageyama had definitely heard Hinata correct the first time. Kageyama felt his mouth open to say something, but nothing left his throat.

  
“Please go out with me!!” Hinata stated lowering his hand to hold Kageyama's and giving it a small squeeze.

  
Feeling Hinata's hand in his brought Kageyama back to the present, “You dumbass that's my line!”

  
“Hey you were the one that was taking forever to respond!” Hinata shot back.

  
“Well you muttered the first time so I didn't think I heard you right!”

  
“That's you're fault for having bad hearing. Now are you gonna answer my question or what!?”

  
“Fine I'd love to date you! Now come one we're gonna be late to practice.” Kageyama said.

  
Hinata smiled brightly, happiness radiating off him as he intertwined their fingers. Kageyama could feel butterflies in his stomach as he pulled the shorter boy along. Maybe the rumors being true wouldn't be such a bad thing.


End file.
